Promises
by dark-enedties
Summary: Toph's thoughts and actions during the end of the story and what really goes on in her head. Bad summary i know!
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction for Toph "Promises"

It all started with a simple crush, well if you could call it that I guess. I'd never experienced one before; being blind has the disadvantage of meeting young men.

I honestly have no clue when this infatuation began. My guess is when one of his stupid jokes tempted my mouth to smile. Since then I've been hooked. Every word he's said, how he always tries to protect his sister and the fact that he is so strong willed even with the absence of bending abilities.

I once asked Katara about these feeling of love. I felt the odd look she gave me before stating some facts, mostly of how she felt about Aang. Even with my limited knowledge I always thought that twinkle toes had a thing for here. I kept listening but before Katara could start asking nosy questions I bolted to hide under a rock, literally.

After some deep thinking I, quite reluctantly, realized that I liked Sokka. I might have even loved him if I hadn't stopped my mind from getting too girly.

There was nothing I could do after that realization though, since he was still so wrapped up in this Suki girl. My mind quickly thought of numerous ways to crush her under mounds of earth.

There were times when I would second guess myself. Thinking that there was no way that he would like me. Then I would suddenly fall since I was so lost in my thoughts and he would catch me. My heart would start fluttering all over again I would be shocked that there wasn't an earthquake close by.

I lived off this daydream for a long while. Time flew by when I was with him and before I knew it I was on the cross roads between comforting him and shoving him off the side of Appa. His invasion plan had just ended and we had been on the run again. It was exhausting but I knew that my sarcastic remarks would do us no good now. I chose to stay silent and think of other things, like being so very far from the ground.

Aang of course was being stubborn as usual when Zuko arrived, actually the whole group was. Even I couldn't seem to get it in there thick skulls that Zuko was the only real choice to teach Aang fire bending. And when I tried to talk to Zuko he even burnt my feet! Sadly it took the bounty hunter or in Sokka's case "Sparky Boom Man" to knock some sense into them. I honestly felt bad for Zuko after the way every one treated him. I of course let him in with no harsh feeling since I wanted to give out some deserved revenge. 'Cus when you injure Toph you pay the price.

I didn't really pay attention to the next few days since, Surprise, surprise! Suki's hear and between her and spending time with his father it didn't give Sokka any time with me. Aang was also busy, trying to impress Katara's dad so I was left wandering the Air Temple. Even Zuko was busy with his training. Then events seemed to get more clustered together when Aang suddenly disappears. With quick thinking I singled out Zuko to help me search for him. _'Or just to see if Sokka would get the tinniest bit jealous'_, he didn't.

We were walking out in search of twinkle toes when I took a strong step forward. I started spewing stuff about my family so just maybe me might say _'Hey don't be sad I happen to know that Sokka has a soft spot for you'_, or something. I was even going to start talking to him about the feeling I had for the water tribe member when he cut me off.

"Look I know you've had a rough childhood but we should really focus on finding Aang" he says turning to walk away.

I sighed starting to follow him, but paused as I felt him facing me again.

"Listen if we get through this war and stuff you and I should hang out sometime." I twisted my face in confusion. "I just mean that we have some stuff in common and we could still have that field trip together." He them made an effort to smile.

Forcing myself no to squeal with joy I calmly said, "Promise" Sticking out my hand in his general direction

"Promise" Zuko spoke shaking our hands together in agreement. "Now let's find Aang."

-After the war had ended I started to think that Sokka and Suki dating might not be so bad. I had a new adventure to look forward to and maybe a new friendship with Zuko as well.

Sadly reality came crashing down when we were at the newly built house on the boarder of the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nations waters. At first I thought it was because Zuko was so wrapped up in Mai but soon realized that he had forgotten it. That promise that had driven me to see what a fool I had been for falling for Sokka and given me new hope.

Now I sit here letting the blurriness of sand create new shapes out of the couples forming from my friends. I might have been one to hold grudged in the past but listening to everyone's laughter and happiness makes me think that even though I might not have someone to hold or to tell all my secrets to I still have friends, for now at least.


	2. Sorry

Sorry about this everyone I had forgotten to say that these characters used in this Fan Fiction are sadly not mine!

And also to R&R

If you do I'll give you waffles!


End file.
